The Trip To Wonderland
by Ringleader Akefia
Summary: Akefia takes Alex to Wonderland, through a mirror? Yaoi Boy x Boy and Alex abuse. Rated M for later chapters. Characters are OOC. My version of the Ringleader has emotions. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fic and I think this one actually has some humour in it, as well as Alex abuse, Yaoi (Boy x Boy) and Rape/Implied Rape. Not this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…**...**

**The Trip to Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

"Alex, get up!"

"I don`t want to."

"You have to! Now move!"

"No, leave me alone. I ache all over and that's your fault."

"I ache everywhere too, and I`m not complaining!"

"Well, you are now."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Agggggg, I said I`m getting up! You don`t have to shove me off of the bed!"

Alex pulled himself off the floor and sat on the bed whilst glaring angrily at his silver haired lover. Akefia was pulling on his clothes, getting ready to go. Alex did not know where the Ringleader was taking them, but he seemed excited about taking him there.

"Alex!"

He snapped out of his glare fest and looked up at Akefia who was dangling some clothes in front of his face.

"Get, dressed, now!"

Alex took the clothes and slowly got dressed. Pulling on his jeans and shirt he had time to think where the Ringleader had decided to take him. Not enough time was given to him, as before he had chance to button up his trousers, Akefia started to drag Alex out of their room and towards the circus kitchen.

"Akefia! Wait!"

"We`ve got to say good bye before we go."

They reached the large room in no time and walked inside. Well, Akefia walked inside, Alex was dragged in, still trying to do up his jeans.

"Right everyone, we`re off." Akefia said.

"Bye." Came the reply from the still half-asleep feline curled up on the sofa. Marik.

"See ya." Bakura said, not turning away from his breakfast.

"Have a good time." Malik told Akefia and Alex.

"Tell everyone we said hi." Ryou, the clown, said to them.

Alex looked at everyone and then looked at Akefia. "Everyone else knows where we`re going, so why am I not allowed to know?"

"Because, it's a surprise!" Was his answer.

Akefia led Alex to a room he had never been in. it had a gigantic lock on it, with only a very small key hole. Akefia pulled out the key whilst Alex looked very confused as to why they weren't leaving. Akefia managed to unlock the door and he pushed it open. He stepped inside, Alex followed.

The room was bare, nothing but a huge mirror stood in the room. There was a single light and it was turned down on the mirror. It was absolutely enormous. It had a gilded frame that was clearly old as it had worn down in several places. The mirror itself was shining with a silvery light that glistened brightly.

Whilst Alex had been observing the room and it only content, Akefia had turned and locked the door again.

"Why are we here? Aren`t we meant to be leaving now?" Alex was now extremely confused. Why would Akefia lock the door with them inside, when they were meant ot be leaving.

"Alex," Akefia said, "I want you to trust me."

"Akefia, of course I trust you, but you have to tell me what`s going on first."

"This mirror will transport us to Wonderland." Akefia told Alex, very calmly.

"Don`t be stupid. It`s a mirror. Just a mirror."

"Just close your eyes and hold your breath." Alex did that.

Akefia pushed Alex towards the mirror and took of his hat.

"To Wonderland!" He exclaimed and he pushed Alex into the mirror. Alex went straight through. Akefia followed him. "This is going to be fun." He thought. "And Alex is going to enjoy it tremendously, he just will. In Wonderland."

To Wonderland, where The Pumpkin King roams everywhere. And the kings and queens all get on, well, almost.

…**...**

**It will all make sense in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Review, and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my third fic and I think this one actually has some humour in it, as well as Alex abuse, Yaoi (Boy x Boy) and Rape/Implied Rape. Not this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

….

**The Trip to Wonderland**

**Chapter 2**

""_**To Wonderland!" He exclaimed and he pushed Alex into the mirror. Alex went straight through. Akefia followed him. "This is going to be fun." He thought. "And Alex is going to enjoy it tremendously, he just will. In Wonderland."**_

_**To Wonderland, where The Pumpkin King roams everywhere. And the kings and queens all get on, well, almost."**_

They both landed with a jolt on the soft green grass. Akefia stood up and dusted himself off. He rummaged through his pockets, looking for something.

Alex groaned loudly, before opening his eyes. He looked around at the luscious forest, filled with big, green trees. There were flowers everywhere, in all colours.

Blue, green, pink, purple, orange, black, yellow, white and even ones that looked like little flames dancing among the leaves.

Alex leaned closer to the fiery red petals.

"Alex, No, don`t touch that!" Akefia cried as he noticed what Alex was doing.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks and backed away from the flower, knowing that if Akefia told him not to touch it, then he probably should keep away from it. Well away.

"That`s a flame flower, it will burn all the skin off of your arm if you`re not careful." Akefia explained, "Now come on. We`ve got to get there before dark."

"Akefia, where are we and where are we going?" Alex asked with a deadly look on his face.

"Alex, haven`t you worked it out yet? We`re in Wonderland and we`ve got to get to Boogie`s house before dark."

"Who the fuck is Boogie? Why are we here? How did we even get here? And…" Alex was cut off from a panic attack by Akefia, who had injected Alex with a sedative which would keep him asleep until they reached the house.

Akefia had brought the sedative because he had known Alex would get panicky. Everyone he ever brought to Wonderland did, Alex wasn`t the first.

Akefia picked Alex up and slung him over his shoulder. "The sooner we get there, the better. We don`t want to get attacked by the night creatures, again." Akefia thought.

He started to follow a hidden pathway that led out of the woods and towards their destination.

"Boogie had better cooked dinner, I`m going to need it. Alex weighs a tonne." He said out loud to himself.

…

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Review, and no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More Alex abuse, major yaoi (boy x boy) and swearing. But do you expect anything less from me? No, I think not.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

….

**The Trip to Wonderland**

**Chapter 3**

"_**He started to follow a hidden pathway that led out of the woods and towards their destination.**_

"_**Boogie had better cooked dinner, I`m going to need it. Alex weighs a tonne." He said out loud to himself."**_

The Ringleader had been walking for what seemed like hours. He finally arrived at a large white house with green vines climbing up the sides and a strange assortment of greenery in the front garden. Akefia walked up to the gate, still carrying Alex, and stopped. He dropped Alex on the floor. Alex immediately woke up.

"Aaaaaaggggggggg, what the fuck Akefia?" Alex shouted, "Where are we now? And why was I asleep?"

"You`ll see." Was the answer he got.

Akefia started to walk towards the front door. He turned to face Alex.

"Now, whatever you do, don`t accept any invitation to help Boogie out in his lab. Ok?" he said to Alex.

"Ok…"

Alex joined Akefia at the door. They rang the bell. Shouts of excitement could be heard from within. The door was flung open. A clearly very excited man stood there, but he looked like Akefia`s reflection, only he was covered in scars. A huge grin took over nearly half of his face.

"Akefia! You're here!" He hugged Akefia excitedly, "Is this him?" he asked, turning to face Alex, "He's really cute!"

Alex scowled at the Akefia look alike. Akefia just said, "That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn`t like the term."

Alex had had enough of this. "Who are you?" He asked Akefia`s reflection.

"I`m Boogie. I`m one of Akefia`s mirrors, Spadey`s the other one. Did you come far?" Boogie replied.

"I wouldn`t know, I wasn`t told about anything, and I was also asleep for the journey from the forest!" Alex said.

"I carried him here Boogie." Akefia told his mirror whilst walking through the door, pulling Alex with him. Boogie came inside as well and shut the door behind himself.

Alex could see Spadey, the other mirror and he could also see a person with spiky blonde hair that looked exactly like Marik, only, he had purple and black striped feline features, and then there was someone who looked exactly like Bakura, but he had a fluffy white tail and two white fluffy ears poking out from underneath his fluffy white hair.

"This is Spadey." Boogie introduced to Alex. Another person who looked exactly like Akefia got up off the sofa and walked over to Boogie.

"You must be Alex, nice to meet you." Spadey said with a very suggestive grin that didn`t look too different from Akefia`s when he was in a _certain_ mood.

"Uhh, hey." Alex replied with uncertainty.

"Alex, Spadey is The King of Spades, so he`s important. He has his own land, called Spade Land, and his own subjects and he has a castle but he doesn`t like it very much there so he stays here in my house, and …." Boogie blurted out only to be shushed by Akefia and Spadey. "Sorry." Boogie said.

Akefia grabbed Alex`s arm again. He pulled him over to a large staircase. Dragging him up the staircase Akefia quietly said "Yes they are meant to be me, but they are annoying as hell sometimes. You`ll get used to them." They walked past some doors that led to other rooms, Akefia continued to walk past them until he got up to a door that was a very deep red, the colour of blood almost. Akefia turned the handle, opened the door and walked inside. Alex was of course, pulled in aswell.

"And this is my room." Akefia told Alex.

The room had a large bed in the middle of it. There were a few shelves on the walls, the rest being big cupboards and mirrors. There was another door in the room. Alex saw that it was a bathroom. The walls were also painted red, but slightly lighter than the door. The carpet being lush and black. The bed had black sheets.

Akefia sat on the bed, pulling Alex down onto his lap. Alex growled at him, obviously not liking the situation.

"Alex just face it, I will never be your bitch, so you might as well get used to it." Akefia grinned down at Alex. "Anyway, now that we are alone with no-one to disturb us, how about we have a little fun?"

Even Alex had to grin at that.

Akefia lay down on the bed and pulled Alex from his lap onto his chest. Alex put his head down to kiss Akefia forcefully on the lips. Akefia grinned and moved his hands across the smaller males back, earning moans of pleasure from him. Alex bunched his hands up in Akefia`s hair, whilst Akefia slid a hand into the back of Alex`s jeans. Alex moaned louder and tightened his grip, which made Akefia hiss in pain. Akefia slid Alex`s top off of him and pulled off his own.

Akefia reached a hand underneath Alex and undid the buttons of both his and Alex`s jeans. Alex grinned into the fierce kiss. Akefia tugged his off and then slowly pulled off Alex`s. Left in only their boxer shorts, Akefia turned over so Alex was now underneath him. Alex pulled away from Akefia to growl at him. Akefia just grinned back.

"I told you before, I will never be your bitch, and therefore, you will never be seme to me." Akefia said, still grinning.

Alex just growled again and crossed his arms. Akefia grinned even wider before leaning back down to kiss him again. Akefia slowly slithered his hand in-between them and tugged on the soft materials separating them. Alex groaned in pleasure and half helped Akefia to remove said materials from their bodies. Akefia pulled away from Alex for a moment to retrieve a small bottle from one of the drawers in the bedside tables.

Lubricating his fingers he reached down and began to stretch Alex, who moaned and hissed at the intrusions. Akefia grew even more lustful as Alex groaned louder. Akefia withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Alex`s entrance. Slowly sliding himself in, he leaned down to kiss Alex forcefully. Alex bucked up slightly.

The pain edged into pleasure and Akefia picked up a steady rhythm which he increased rapidly. Akefia moaned out loud as he reached ecstasy, Alex followed rapidly. They released at the same time, moaning out each other's names.

"Akefia…."

"Alex…."

Akefia lay down next to Alex, and twisted somehow so that Alex was lying on his chest. Alex fell asleep. Akefia followed him to the dream realm.

….

**Was it okay? Sorry it took so long to update, but I had school work to do and I`ve been constantly getting detentions from all my teachers.**


End file.
